Black Feathers
by RENEE1189
Summary: Formerly Kuroi no Hane. Story following the misadventures of three villians that have been released from the asylum, as part of a rehabilitation program meant to cure them. Conserned for their well-being and the world's safety... , their phychologists, struggle to find them before it's too late. No pairings yet ; & Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER FOR STORY:**

**I DO NOT** own Final Fantasy or its characters, places, and other Square Soft/ Enix products.

**Nor do I own** any other licensed products of any kind so please don't sue me!

However,** I do own **the rights to the story-plot and various characters (ex. Likka, Xeron, and Ms. Avon...)

**This story will have multiple POVs so I'll try to make the changes as clear as possible:**

"Words in double quotation marks are of course, spoken."

_'Words in single quotation marks and italizied are thoughts.'_

_FlashBack-Italic sentences-FlashBackEnd_ are for of course flashbacks...

* * *

^- bars indicate POV changes between the many characters that this story will try to incompass.

Now that that business is done, the time line for this story is as follows:

1 yr. after Dirge of Cerberus

2mnths. after FFX-2

Right after Zidane returns from the Ilfa tree ; which I assume is 2 yrs. after the defeat of Necron

Also, if you're wondering why some characters are still alive and how the worlds are connected, they've been revived and unified by the miraculous power of Fanfiction.

End of Legalities, enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

**~Prologue~ Welcome to the EGRC**

A cool breeze blows over the endless sea of green, pink, and blue as the sun continuies it's daily chase of the moon. A large fowl crows, "Wark!", signaling the start of a new day for it's brood. From the grass wet with morning dew one by one the yellow feathered birds awaken. Sleepily scrounging for breakfast . The Alpha surveys the grasslands for predators. After all is fed and a clear path detected, the leader Warks for the entourage's attention. The group falls into step and with another commanding call the flock takes off at neck breaking speed; on a yearly migration to warmer climates. They run freely under cerulean skies. Completely oblivious to the great unrest that is the beginning of this tale...

_'Crap, it's already Ten o' clock? Got to hurry!' _the driver punched the gas petal with an osmium foot, accelerating the vehicle from 45- 75mph in seconds. Bypassing the Chocobo crossing sign in the process.

_'Why did the Asylum have to be so damn far way.'_ whined the brunette.

She turned on the radio. A wave of static and broken radio transmissions played back till she was able to land on a country blues station."Ugh. I hate country." She complained; but being the only station available, she vouched to bear with it till she got to her destination.

"Mother tried to tell me to take the job in Junon. That it'd be easier, but did I listen noooo... I just had to get the one two hours into the sticks."

She recalled the day she was accepted as the new Psycho therapist at EGRC.

~Flash Back~

_Martha calmly chopped onions and potatoes for the night's congratulations party._

_'I 'm really happy for you, honestly. But I just don't know Katelyn, it's so far away. What will happen if you have an emergency? Or heaven forbid some of those loons get lose!'_

_The guest of honor waved a dismissive hand._

_'Don't worry, I'll be fine. The place is well armed, and magic proof, thanks to the Olivert seal.' _

_She hovered over the crock pot._

_'Anyway, that's only '**if '** they get out.' _

_'Well for some of them, that's a big **IF**.' Martha retorted smacking her daughter's hand away from tasting the stew before it was ready. She placed the chopped ingredients into the slow cooker with the rest of the vegetables and beef. _

_'You can be a Psychologist just as well here, as you can out there sweet-heart. And without all the dangers too.'_

_Rubbing her hand Katelyn debated another attempt to snag a taste of her mom's stew._

_'Well, at least the pay is better, and they have an excellent health and dental plan...' she said in her deffence._

_'Besides, I thought you liked the dangerous ones.' She smiled slyly gesturing to her father, an ex-soldier, asleep on the couch. _

_Her mother caught the gesture and giggled._

_'I do. However, I just want you to be...Safe.' Martha hugged her only daughter tightly._

_Katelyn hugged back. 'I know you do, and I love you too Mom.'_

~End Flash Back~

She instantly regretted having chosen to work so far away from the city; and the cheapest gas station.

_'Too bad they don't pay for the commute...'_

Mother tried to tell me, not everything that glitters is gold~ The radio blared.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped turning the radio off again with a huff. The car rattled over the bumpy terrain, as a sign reading EGRC 6 miles, became visible.

"Finally."

She slowed and took a sip of her Luke-warm coffee. Hitting a dip, in the process, and spilling the mocha onto her white vest.

'Dammit!' She looked the splotch, then angrily placed the coffee mug in the cup holder, grabbed a napkin and futilely tried to remove the stain.

"Why won't you come out!" Sighing she reached over to the glove compartment to pull out her over used Roar of the Earth CD.

"Nothing calms my soul more than this." She placed it into the player, and hummed and ba-bumbed to the music until the Asylum came into view. A slightly visible domed barrier could be seen hanging over the EGRC.

The Evil Genius' Rehabilitation Center, was a thirteen floored white and pale blue colored building, surround by large electric metal gates and barbed wire. Towers with sharp shooters evenly spaced in eight directions, manned twenty-four hours a day, deterred many of it's occupants from running away. The windows of the building differed in size between it's three wings; larger windows in the middle wing, and much smaller windows for the adjacent wings. The middle wing was much smaller than it's neighboring dorms. Having only six floors; it held the main entrance, check in/out, the employee lounge, Gym, Psychologists offices, and in the basement, the magic nullifying device excavated from the ruins of Olivert. The left wing contained the criminally insane ward of the asylum, their cafeteria, bathing, and recreational facilities. The right wing was the mirror image of the the left, and was where the normal mentally instable patient's dwelt. It's exterior had a lengthy walk of stairs leading to a great revolving door at it's center. Covered walkways and ramps lined the sides of the central walk way for personnel and disabled patients to travel. Accompanied by large flower pots and elaborate water fountains to give the building a more comforting feel. The parking lot was just as fancy with four sectors. Eight-teen rows and fifteen columns of parking spaces covered by a glass roof, in each sector.

Katelyn, pulled up and parked in the employee parking lot. She took off her soiled vest, tossed it to the back seat and grabbed her briefcase when she heard a call.

"Morning Katelyn!~"

_'Oh, Gods no...' _she grimaced. She'd been trying to avoid her overly friendly colleague, Charles Aldridge, after he'd failed at gaining her affection at the company Christmas Party last year. She inspected her outfit.

_'Great, I just had to wear the skirt and shirt combo that looks like a "little black dress" without the vest to go with it.'_

Locking the car door, she glared at the damaged vest through the car window; as her personal ill omen approached.

"Late again?" The blond jokingly reprimanded.

Katelyn slowly turned around trying her best to remove the forlorn look on her face.

"Morning Dr. Aldridge."

"Please, call me Charles."

_'Stop calling me Katelyn' _she mentally retorted,

"Right, anyway traffic was rough leaving the city, a flock of Chocobos blocked the interstate for quite awhile."

"Well, it is migration season; but you know it'd be a lot easier if you just moved out to Ft. Condor."

_'So I can be closer to you? Fat chance.'_ she thought.

"Don't you think it's time to live on your own for a chance? It could be fun. Besides, your parents are old enough to take care of themselves."

Unconscious tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't leave my family stranded!" she stared."

Dr. Alderidge took a step back.

"Since the Shin-ra lost face a few years back, no Soldier member has been able to receive any retirement pay!"

Katelyn's parents had been through hell since meteor, and had spent most of their savings for their daughter's education. It was really all they could afford to live in the apartments on the outskirts of Junon.

"My folks are just barely getting by with dad's disability checks... I have to take care of them!"

"Whoa calm down, I didn't mean it like that." he offered her his handkerchief from his breast pocket.

'I'm fine..." Katelyn refused his coddling, whipping the shallow tears from her face with her hands.

"Well, if you need to talk-"

"No. I'm late enough as it is." She asserted. She walked off across the parking lot.

"Then call me if you ever need anything." Dr. Aldridge called after her.

Katelyn approached the doors and waved to the security guards as she approached their post.

"Everything alright?" one security guard stopped her at the gate.

"Huh?"

"Just noticed that gentleman down there giving you some grief," he gestured in Mr. Alderidge's direction. "Should I have a few words with him?" the guard punched his fist into the palm of his hand and smiled.

The offer was tempting, but violence wasn't her prefered solution to the problem, and it would only bring her more trouble in the future.

"No, that's quite alright." She smiled.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks."

Katelyn slid her employee key card through the check point on the other side of the revolving doors, skipping over the weapons checks that the visitors and new admissions had to go through. On the other side of the turnstiles, she noticed Ms. Cain happily ballet dancing down the hall humming a theatrical ballet suite; waving hello to the personnel as she passed by.

"What's up with Elaine?" she asked the desk attendee.

"She's just excited about her daughter's lead role in her school play."

"My baby's going to be a star!" They heard a cry from down the hall.

"Sometimes I wonder about the doctors here." the receptionist stated. "Like Old Ludwig in room 135 and his obsession with over sized stamps. I heard he growled at a janitor once for attempting to re-arrange his collection of boxes so he could vacuum the floor. Or the maniac laugher on the 4th floor..."

Katelyn chuckled, "They do seem a bit wacky themselves at times; but, you have to be if you plan to work here. Especially with _their_ presence." she pointed to the west wing of the hospital.

The receptionist laughed nervously "Right."

After her brief chat at the main desk, Katelyn trekked over to the elevators to catch a ride to the third floor.

"Hold the elevator!" she heard another one of her least favorite people, Nurse Evanthrall, call and instinctively mashed the close button. _'One annoyance per day is my quota.'_

The personnel beside her looked at her.

"What?" she asked the other passengers.

They all shuffled nervously, a few coughed and turned away.

Ms. Evanthrall, was a constant gossiper who'd chew your ear off all day if you gave her the chance. Katelyn had taken a chance and indulged in polite conversation with her once. The consicuence of which left her three days behind in paper work. She didn't want to make that mistake again.

"Ding." the elevator stopped on the third floor, and the doors opened with a metallic swoosh.

Outside the elevator she took a moment to look over her schedule, "Let's see I've missed the first two appointments, but I should be able to make the next one."

The therapist closed the hand held notebook and walked towards her office. She took a moment to look over the documents stuck in her wall cubby.

"OK, so I just have to turn in my patients analysis reports and reschedule the missed appointments." she stated and unlocked the door, walked up to her desk, and promptly began work by dialing the security office.

"Hello, security office. How may we be of assistance?"

"Yes, this is Ms. Katelyn Avon. I'd like to arrange for the transportation of the patient in room 1341-C."

"Ok, one moment." the secretary keyed in the information in the hospital's database.

"Transportation for patient D-3521, threat level SS from room 1341-C has been accepted by team 562-R. They'll be arriving shortly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." came the voice from the other end.

'I've got to get me a secretary' she thought as she finished up her patient reports from the previous day.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review with any comments you want. Corrective Criticism is very much appreciated!

-Renee


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Rehabilitation**

A feathery haired patient sat quietly pondering as he normally did over his curt secession with his therapist. Whom this time had ordained his mental instability a result of his mis-use of parental guidance and inert feelings of inadequacy stemming from constant comparison to his brother.

~Flash Back~

_"I think you're just angry at your father's treatment of you, for never appreciating your efforts, always calling you a 'failure', and for always comparing you to your brother." His therapist calmly said as she finished the patient analysis._

_"Ha, that old fool, a parent?" he laughed. " Garland had been my loathsome creator, but never a father figure. I really hated him... I did all the things he asked to deceive him. Whilst I made plans of my own." Kuja admitted._

_Garland had always looked down on his efforts as only half as effective as his newest model would have done. And he hated being compared to the other Angel. As for Zidane, well, Kuja hated how he always shined above him._

_Zidane immediately gained the respect of Garland from the day he was hatched! And even though he'd erased the Genome's memories, so he'd spend the rest of his days painfully searching for his kin, should he survive being tossed him into Gaia's seas to drown; Zidane came out on top._

_Zidane had a happy child hood, growing up with a family that cared about him. Where as Kuja was left suffering the burden of leaving him on Gaia in the first place. Training and studying everyday from dawn to dusk. _

_Zidane made friends everywhere he went. While he was left alone with soulless Terran beings for company. _

_Zidane caught the eye of the canary, Kuja himself wished to keep; if only for when his plan to become the God of the world came to fruition._

_Even in the end Zidane was a better man, for saving him, a villain, when he was at death's door._

_"I was the best angel." Kuja said more to himself than his therapist, Ms. Francesca Blanche._

_"If that's so, then why did you feel the need to be superior? Was it not to please your creator? And why destroy the world that you planned to be God of? If you were truly planing to become God, would you not have been immortal?" Ms. Blanche asked._

_True, all he had done on Terra and Gaia had been an act of defiance. To defy his fate of being a meager, replaceable puppet. To show everyone that he was **not **a 'failure'..._

~Flash Back End~

Kuja attempted to cast flare to vent his rage; but nothing, not even a puff of smoke appeared.

_'Why did I survive!'_ he thought wishing his brother hadn't bothered to save him. Even death, in his opinion, was better than staying alive and pondering back on his sins. Here in this padded prison where he was treated like an 'imperial captive', and where Olivert's seal made his magic useless. It had been two years since Zidane had requested that he be kept in the EGRC until they were sure he was mentally stable enough to move on to the outside world. He'd been living in the same room, living the same lifestyle. Over and over. Day in and day out.

How he missed being able to ride on the back of his silver dragon to places unknown, the whir of the wind whisking though his hair and billowing through his clothes. The warmth of the sun on his face; or the cool chill of the night. He'd do anything to get a change of scene.

And then it hit him.

_'All I have to do is get outside of the building, and beyond the seal...'_

* * *

"Who the hell is making all that noise over there?" an ever-so-proper and soft toned voice shouted.

The navy blue haired villain had been up for fifteen minutes listening to the infernal racket. It wasn't enough that he had been in this purgatory for fourteen months; had a psychologist whom he often found that he himself had to council, was tortured by mindless idiot's, and that his only reprieve from reality came in the form of various colors and sizes.

Noooo, now he had a noisy neighbor to top it all off!

He paced the room quietly thinking of all the ways he could possibly maim the imbecile adjacent to him through the wall so that they would never be able to move again. But came to a stand still when he realized that no summons nor magic could be used on the premises. So he went about thinking of an elaborate way to somehow do it physically. Having not found a solution to his quandary after several minutes, he gave up and fell back on the bed in his little square prison; pulled the pillow over his head, and sulked.

"I really hate it here..."

* * *

Sephiroth was irate.

Not because he was inside an 'Evil Genius' Rehabilitation Center' (which had him constantly on meds), nor the fact that his neighbor was making and enormous amount of noise. And not because he had frequent nurse visits; all of which requested to give him a sponge jo-bath before being forcefully (and near deadly) removed from his presence (An act that incidentally lead to more meds.) He was irate because they had taken his Masamune…HIS MASAMUNE! Not a recent action. However the lack of a 6-ft. sharp and shiney object as a companion was making him 'uncomfortable' for the 137th time since he arrived at this 'foster home for nutcases'. In addition, he would soon be sentto see his psychologist; a fair-eyed female with a knack for poking and prodding in areas best left alone. He swore grimly that if he should ever get out of this place he would do away with all mental illness diagnostics and their likes. Especially cutesy four eyed ones with impeccable skill at prying into his mind.

He picked irritatingly at the red plastic tag on his wrist. And for the 224th time that day, he read the letters aloud.

"Patient D-3521, threat level SS assigned room 1341-C. Ms. Avon's Charge."

* * *

"We've got a job, gentlemen fall in line!" the commanding officer called to the small group of security guards playing poker at the central table. All fourteen officers scrambled to their feet at the command; and the 562nd retainer group stood shoulder to shoulder in front of their leader.

"Alright, today we'll be transporting patient D-3521, from cell 1341-C." Commander Kunsel started.

"The patient is ranked SS, so be on your toes. I don't want any repeats of patient D-6283."

The officers shuffled at the memory of the event. Since their mishap with the screamer, which cost them six team members, and a year's worth of respect; it'd been along time since the 562th R squad had permission to take on a high ranked request.

Kunsel looked at his men's unease and hoped the next bit of information wouldn't break them.

"Patient's locale is room 1341-C; name, Sephiroth."

Faint whispers of the patient's name floated around the room as if he were le chupacabra. Some made the cross over there hearts.

Kunsel sighed. 'Definitely not the bravest ones in the bunch...' But he understood their anxiety. Transporting Sephiroth anywhere wasn't always a cake walk. Especially if he were in a bad mood.

"If you do your job properly, it'll be fine. So stop all the drama!"

562th R squad stopped fidgeting immediately.

"Now, let's try to keep our honor this time." the ex-soldier bellowed remembering an old friends cry of dreams and honor.

"Yes, commander Kunsel, Sir!" the group cried in unison.

"Good, move out!" the red haired leader addressed his men pointing them in the supply room's direction.

They all but ran out of the room ahead of him.

"I'll keep them alive too." Kunsel whispered as he remembered his reason for leaving Shin-ra five years ago. He never believed that 1st class Soldier Zack was a traitor.

Zack, like his predecessor, believed in Soldier's honor more than anything else. So when he heard the news that Zack had deserted them, Kunsel left to find the truth. Only, to find out too late.

Zack had been betrayed by the very company that he tried to protect.

Kunsel left his letter of resignation on the late Director Lazard's desk then; and headed out to live at Ft. Condor.

* * *

Ignoring the increasing amount of salty perspiration on his face, Kuja continued to pound on the walls. He knew his only chance of escape lied solely in the nurses coming to stop him before he hurt himself; giving him the chance to make a run for it.

_'Sure it's the thirteenth floor, but I think I can make it.'_ he thought.

_'After all, all I need to do is make it to the fifth floor cross into the middle wing, find a window and jump out.'_

"Sounds simple enough." he verbally motivated himself.

_'If Zidane can fall from fifty or sixty feet in the air and land unscathed, so can I!'_

The door handle jiggled and a nurse stepped in to his web.

Now was his chance.

_'If I can get passed these nurses and outside the building, I'll be free.' _He bolted for the door knocking the unsuspecting nurses off balance and into the hallway.

_'One step down'_ he dared not look over his shoulder to confirm it; but kept running full speed down the hallway and onto the spiraling stairs; not aware of the retainer, and canine unit following behind.

He made a mad dash down the stairs and reached the six floor door with a forceful pull, the door opened wide enough to slide himself partially inside the middle wing. When he tried to pull the rest of himself through, a dog bit his ankle.

At first the pain was dull and he tried to pull his left leg through. However the more he struggled the harder and tighter the canines teeth sank into his delicate pale flesh.

**"OW!"**

Kuja let go of the door and began smacking the dog in the face. The dog pulled harder making him fall on the floor sandwiched between the door and it's frame. The dog's snout was just barely out of reach for his hands to hit so he started to kick the animal in an attempt to break free.

"Son of a bitch! Let go of me you garish mutt!" he screamed. Just as the retaining officer caught up with him.

"Good job Garret." he patted the dog on the head and gave him orders to release the patient.

Kuja stared back at him with disdain.

The retainer bound Kuja with the wire rope hanging from the left rear of his uniform, scooped him up like a princess, and began to carry him up the stairs.

"Unhand me you naive." he struggled to break free of the man's grip.

"What ever you say _miss_." The retainer chuckled, then began hopping up the flights of steps.

"I'm not a girl!" Kuja snarled wishing he could just cast one spell...

Kuja continued to scream and kick even as they reached the thirteenth floor.

Four nurses rushed over and crowded around him and the retainer. Two male nurses wearing smock material pants and tee in the asylum's colors pinned him down while another nurse sterilized and bandaged Kuja's wound.

"Thank you Commander Kunsel!" the nurse that was knocked down addressed the officer. "He's quite a quick one."

"It was nothing." the retainer gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some other work to attend to." he added before walking off to the room adjacent to Kuja's.

Kuja screamed, and squirmed as the female nurse pulled out a syringe.

"Now, now this will only be a tiny prick." the nurse in a too-short sharp dress assured him; before bending down to inject the tranquillizer into his neck.

Kuja's eyes fluttered and struggled to stay open as the drug started to take effect; but it was of no use. All his hard work was in vain. He drifted to sleep knowing that he'd have to spend the rest of his life in the insane asylum.

* * *

Hearing the chaos outside, which was music to his ears, Sephiroth sprung up off the bed and walked over to the bared door to get a better look. He hadn't heard this much excitement since the screamer in 1322-C was moved to 1048-B. Peering through the bars he caught a partial glance at the nurses pining down a patient; before the view was obstructed by the gaze of a nervous hospital personnel.

Sephiroth glared at the middle aged man.

"Uhh…I…we're here to…take you to Ms. Avon…" the security guard uneasily said.

_'He's just as intimidating as a patient, as he was as a mass-murdering soldier...'_

The low ranked retainer mentally prayed and thanked the gods that he had taken the time to prepare a will in the event that he should die in the process of taking Sephiroth to his shrink.

Commander Kunsel frowned._ 'Just one look and he's already shaking in his boots.' _

"Better let me handle this." Kunsel whispered to his underlings.

"Sephiroth." the commander started in an even tone. "We, the 562th R squad have come to transport you to 3M- 128."

"Any form of resistance will be met with brute force..."

Sephiroth chuckled "Will it now?"

Kunsel ignored the provcation and began reading the patient his rights; though no matter how many times he heard them, they always sounded cheesy.

"Do you comply?"

The ex-general gave a maniacal grin. "I have a choice?"

"I'd prefer we not have to force you," the commander looked at his men trying there hardest to look gallant. "Things would go a lot smoother that way."

"How cute, asking me to play nice." he taunted.

Kunsel shrugged. "That's the general idea..."

"I suppose I could. Better than rotting away in here."

_'... for now anyway.'_

Kunsel opened the door, and restrained him.

As the hospice security members (fully equipped with shocking metal probes, dogs, and sharpshooters) transported him, Sephiroth got a full glance of the neighbor responsible for the ruckus.

It was a woman with long silvery-pink hair, deep cerulean eyes with pale red eye shadow, matching lipstick, and flowing white robe-like bottom with a purple top; who was struggling to fight the effects of a tranquillizer administered to her only a few seconds ago.

_'Who's that?'_

* * *

"It's about damn time that those idiots stopped that crazed man's onslaught on the walls!" Seymour thought as he pushed a lengthy blue lock of hair out of his face.

"What the heck took them so long to get here?" He got up from his white bed and walked over to the bars of the door to see what the nurses were doing. Seymour glued his eyes to the scene, which could only be described as the Transportation of Hannibal Lector. As the group of not so brave armed employees walked passed his cell, a trail of silver caught Seymour's eye and he struggled to see where the banner originated. Unthinkingly, the ex-maester grabbed a strand as it passed by his cell. The result of which was a continuous flow of muffled curses that faded as the owner of the strand was taken down the hall.

_'well, that was odd.'_

When order returned to the corridor, Seymour sat back down on the bed and studied the single unit of silver thread that he had detached from its beloved owner.

"Whom do you belong to?" he interrogated it.

Having only once seen silver hair on a person before, Seymour was curious as to whom and what could produce such a fine grade, texture, and color. Overwhelming curiosity getting the best of him, he wondered what it smelled like. Carefully, as not to break it, he lifted the string to his nostrils with his large Guado hands.

"Pyre flowers?" he thought, "Just like…"

* * *

"My mother!" Sephiroth was undoubtedly outraged.

First they had the audacity to confiscate his Masamune. Second, he was stuck in an insane asylum; constantly put on meds and had nurses harassing him.. Third, he had an inconsiderate neighbor. Fourth, on the way to see his psychologist, some bastard had the nerve to pull HIS HAIR OUT! And now, his psychologist was telling him that the cause of his insanity was his mother, JENOVA; the calamity from the sky.

"Yes, 'your' mother." The psychologist, Ms. Avon, repeated.

"You're not the only person with this problem; there are at least two other cases with your condition." She added.

"And what condition might that be?" Sephiroth asked mockingly.

"Psychosis due to the misuse of maternal/ paternal love or lack of there of." She replied.

Sephiroth gave her a sour face.

"If you're willing, I know of a rehabilitation program that may do you some good; however, you'll have to stay with a relative. Most likely Professor Hojo…" she finished.

Sephiroth never thought that he'd ever have to willingly choose living with Hojo over anything in the world; but, after weighing the pros and cons of the situation, he came to a decision.

"All right, I suppose I can live with _'HIM'_." Sephiroth said disdainfully through gritted teeth.

"Good, then I'll arrange a hearing with the council." Ms. Avon said with gusto.

She dismissed him and watched the guards walk him out of the room. She sunk back in her chair with a wide grin on her face.

"Maybe this can help 'them' as well…" she whispered as she pushed her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear and picked up the phone to call a another psychologist, and request the hearing.

* * *

A nurse approached the door with extreme caution, eying the patient through the bars. "E… excuse me… Sir?" a shy and petite voice softly spoke as its timid owner hesitantly unlocked the door and cracked it open.

_'Getting a raise does not give you nerves of steel!' _She held her breath and poked her head in slowly.

The patient didn't move.

_'Is he asleep?' _she asked herself as the nurse tiptoed to the comfy white bed in the corner of the padded room. The patient was still lying listlessly.

_'Wow'_ She was surprised by the look of peacefulness the loon had on his face; after all, this was the criminally insane ward of the asylum. Poking him softly with the tip of her clipboard, she tried again to stir him with her uneasy and evanescent voice.

"M…maester…Seymour?"

Seymour turned over to the side where the voice had traveled. It had been a long while since anyone had used that title.

He stared up at the petite nurse with half-awake lavender eyes. His tired and disheveled look caused her to blush.

_'Who is this?'_

"It's time for you daily prescription sir." a voice only half above a whisper answered his questioning look.

Seymour sat up and pushed the mass of blue hair that was no longer in a ponytails and at a length that almost reached his kneecaps out of his face; covering one of the dual black dragons imprinted on his chest. The nurse that Seymour had found to be called Erin gave him a small cup with three pills, and a a cup of water to wash them down with.

Erin watched Seymour down the pills and water.

_'For a homicidal psychopath he sure seems civil' _she thought to herself as she took the cups from Seymour's outstretched hand.

"Was there something else?"

The question brought her out of her daze.

"Oh, no...just thinking that you're a lot more normal than I've heard..."

The patient laughed, "If only my psychologist would agree."

Erin smiled back before dismissing herself from the room.

Seymour lay down on the bed and wondered how long he'd slept since he was fed and allowed to bathe. He looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it was now nine o' clock. For lack of having anything better to do, he watched the clock tick away the seconds of his life.

Tick, tick, tick, tick…

The light from the hallway reflected in his eyes. "How long will I have to stay in this place?" he sorrowfully whispered.

"Lights out." the watchman hollered and almost instantly the lights shut off and it was dark.

* * *

Kuja awoke to the still darkness broken and 'd always been a failure, Garland had made him so. Even when he'd tried to defy his fate, he was unsuccessful. He sat up in his bed and stared at the walls that he'd been beating on with fierce determination and will to get out earlier in the day and felt what he could only guess was a complete and utter sense of failure. Still watching the wall, Kuja absentmindedly drew his knees to his chest and started to rock back- and- forth in the fetal position.

A faded hum of a harmonious singing interrupted his trance.

"Please come now, I think I'm falling.

I'm holding on to all I think is safe.

It seems I found the road to nowhere.

And I'm trying to escape."

Kuja slid off the bed and sluggishly crawled closer to the wall on the opposite side of the room where he believed the voice was coming from.

"I yelled back when I heard thunder.

But I'm down to one last breath.

And with it let me say, let me say:

Hold me now. I'm six feet from the edge

And I'm thinking; that maybe six feet

Ain't so far down."

He shrunk down in the corner, humbly listened, and submissively became the luring tone's audience.

"I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes.

I thought I found the road to somewhere.

Somewhere in his grace.

I cried out heaven save me!

But I'm down to one last breath.

And with it let me say, let me say:

Hold me now. I'm six feet from the edge

And I'm thinking; that maybe six feet

Ain't so far down."

Kuja curled into a fetal ball with his left ear gently placed on the soft wall as the melodious voice continued on into its chorus.

"Sad eyes follow me!"

But I still believe

There's something left for me.

So please come stay with me!

'Cause I still believe there's

Something left for you and me,

For you and me, for you and me…

Hold me now I'm six feet from the

Edge and I'm thinking…"

And then tears…

* * *

Seymour blinked and released the final melancholy shred of a salty stream from his eyes as he finished the last few lines of the song. Pulling the cover around him, the lone Guado drifted into a sour yet sweet slumber…

* * *

**Extras!:**

**Poem!: (Seymour's Mother's poem: Stained)**

**by me ^^**

"Disgraceful in other's eyes, you hid you face whimper and cry

alone and torn apart; you wish to fly by translucent means

scratched and cut by shattered glass wings.

So, I your cause of sorrow sing:

my life's last precious thing, your light is lost;

isolated in your lonely void.

But will still be here watching over you.

You'll find in me the strength to live,

from the life that I have to give.

May this gift serve you well.

Do good with it and time will tell,

if the world will love you more.

My son I hope they will adore."

Tried to think in Seymour's mother's view, when she decided to become his final Aeon. After all, they were exiled to Baaj temple because the Guado didn't approve of Human-Guado relationships.(Sorry for the spoiler for those who haven't played FF X)

BTW the song that Seymour's sining in this chapter is one of my favorites from CREED.

I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks again for reading!

-Renee


End file.
